1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reverse stop means in the form of a ratchet and pawl to prevent back spin of a spool of a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, fishing reels have been equipped with reverse stop means associated with a bridge sleeve that in turn is connected to a crank handle. The reverse stop means have been a single pawl or dog and ratchet wheel on the end of the bridge sleeve remote from the handle. The purpose of the reverse stop means is to prevent the bridge sleeve and in turn the crank handle from rotating in the reverse direction so as to unwind the spool and line thereon.
However, the construction of the prior art ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel as well as the mating end of the pawl has resulted in a breaking off of the end of the pawl or dog as well as a sheering of the tooth. This breakage will usually occur when the drag portion of the reel is engaged and there is a sudden reverse on the spool by a fish running with the line on the spool. In normal reels the crank handle is to reel in the line and the reverse stop on the bridge sleeve will prevent reversal. However, the construction of prior art dogs or pawls include a straight forward edge that intersect at each side and the side walls form sharp corners. The ratchet teeth are complementary with the forward shape of the pawl and include outer edges of the ratchet wheel and pawl engaging portions of the teeth that are straight sided. Such structure presents a sharp corner so that with a great pull on the drag by a large fish the pawl tips may shear off the tip portions thereby allowing free reverse movement of the bridge sleeve and crank handle. Such movement can both injure the hand of the fisherman holding the reel and also can foul the line on the spool.